fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Efinluka Rowun
60 pages S1: We've finally entered the palace S2: We have to get close to Emperor Tegiru to investigate Tegu's whereabouts S3: And Uruki... for your sake, I will, at all costs, find my way to King Temudan P2-3 S1: After a release that broke a two year silence, the hit story suddenly reaches its boiling point! S2: Watase Yuu S3: Fushigi Yuugi S4: Genbu Kaiden S5: Chapter 33: Labyrinth of the Sea of People S6: The young woman is at the mercy of a cruel fate in a foreign land! S7: She chose to become the priestess and fight to protect the country, but...!? S8: "I wanted us to become a couple." S9: Can't this love be granted? P4 S2: Man: Alright, hurry and carry away the freight! Man: You have to return while it's still night. If any of the citizens see, it'll be a bother. S4: Hikitsu: Now's the time, Priestess. Inami, Namame. P5 S2: Inami: It's this way, you two! Takiko: Thank goodness you're so familiar with the inner-palace, Inami! Inami: That'd be because I served the emperor here as a court girl since I was eight. S3: Inami: We should hide out for the time being! Considering it hasn't been closed off, the terrain below the palace serves as an underground passage. S4: Inami: The story is, even further below that, it extends out into a maze. Takiko: An underground maze? S5: Takiko: Could it be that... Tegu's there!? P6 S1: Inami: That seems to be the case, but no one's ever gone down there... ! S2: Inami: ...so it's been closed off after all. I suppose it was to be expected, since this was once used for secret meetings held by King Temudan's followers. S3: Inami: Including both my husband and I. Takiko: ....... S4: Inami: Wait here! At any rate, I should hurry and gather some clothes. Takiko: It's dangerous by yourself! Let's go toge-- Inami: Don't worry about it. You need to watch your health... S5: Takiko: What? S6: Hatsui: I believe in you, Priestess! Please fight and win against your illness! S7: Inami: You have a bit of a cold, don't you? Hikitsu! Look after Takiko! P7 S1: Takiko: I feel nervous... S2: Takiko: I wonder if Inami will be ok S3: Takiko: Aren't you lucky, Namame. You can't feel the cold. S4: Hikitsu: ... S5: Takiko: Hikitsu!? Hikitsu: This way you'll feel warmer. P8 S1: Hikitsu: This has always been Uruki's role but... please try to get by with just me. S3: Takiko: No that's alright! Thank you, Hikitsu. Hikitsu: ...the way we're sitting together like this S4: Hikitsu: ...makes me think of my little sister. Hikitsu: Our village really was quite cold. S6: Takiko: Do you think Aira will be alright in Tomite's village!? Takiko: I've been worried about whether the Kutou army may attack the village or not... S7: Hikitsu: As for that, a member of the Odo clan who took us in has been keeping us up to date. They've set up a communication system across various locations... the village people were able to relocate early on. P9 S1: Takiko: That's great! Hikitsu: That doesn't mean we shouldn't worry. The main reason for relocation is the war, but there's also the cold. S2: Hikitsu: At this point, no matter where they move to, it's all the same. What will become of this country? S3: Takiko: It'll be alright, Hikitsu. S4: Takiko: Because I will definitely protect the country of Hokkan! S5: Takiko: I will make sure you and Aira can be together and live peacefully! At all costs! S7: Hikitsu: ...Priestess P10 S1: Hikitsu: Why!? S2: Hikitsu: I'd been worried about this before too How can you, with that frail body of yours, come this far with this much strength? Hikitsu: Why can't you put more thought into your own well-being? S3: Takiko: Hikitsu... Inami: Oh my... P11 S1: Inami: Your lover will be furious, young lady Hikitsu: ! Takiko: ! S2: Takiko(?): Ina... Inami: Shh I've returned with the head lady of the palace. She's sort of a mother-figure to me. S3: Palace woman: I always knew you had survived, Taruma Palace woman: Temudan's followers have just now started to make their move. S4: Palace woman: I had been in a neutral position in the past, but that's changed now. If the administration can be handed over to King Temudan, I'll do whatever I can to cooperate. Hikitsu: Is it just me, or have we become a part of the King Temudan coalition? S6: Takiko: If so, it'll be easier to find our way to King Temudan. Takiko: But these people who are relying on King Temudan don't know he's conspiring with the enemy country of Kutou. P12 S1: Firuka: Finally, Touran has come into view! S2: Haagasu: Firuka. Haagasu: Just who on earth are you? S3: Haagasu: It sure was foolish of me for being lead on by your "I'll reunite you with Tegu" remark. How could you be aware of Tegu's whereabouts, a location King Temudan can't even identify? S4: Firuka: ...I will find that out soon. S5: Firuka: More importantly, your health is a concern. It's become clear over the last several days. P13 S1: Firuka: Your vision... it's rapidly getting worse! Am I right? Firuka: Your illness temporarily took a turn for the better, but the truth is, it's actually worsening, right? S2: Haagasu: It has nothing to do with you. S3: Haagasu: While it is for the purpose of summoning Genbu, why do you show me your concern? Haagasu: ...no. You did say "not to kill Rimudo." Is it for his sake? S4: Firuka: ...... Firuka: Urumiya! I'm--- P14 S1: Firuka: Ah... S5: Odo clan comrade: A Kutou soldier! Lady Firuka, back down! P15 S1: Shigi: Haagasu ...no, Urumiya! How funny it is that we'd meet here again S3: Firuka: Urumiya... Haagasu: Shigi, Hien. You are quick indeed. P16 S1: Hien: You bastard... pretending to take our side and ride with the Kutou Army! So you were betraying us all along! Shigi: Calm yourself, Hien. Shigi: The man serves as a bridge between us and King Temudan... a very important piece of the plan. S2: Shigi: Isn't that right, Urumiya? Shigi: It is certain that the only one you serve is King Temudan. I do think we should continue to cooperate with you. S3: Shigi: The situation is that the priestess and the shichi seishi have slipped into the capital. Shigi: If we don't act quickly, King Temudan will be taken down by Uruki, yes? S4: Firuka: Urumiya, don't! You're with me! S5: Hien: Shut up, woman! Ono clan comrade: Lady Firuka! S6: Haagasu: Halt! Haagasu: Don't bother with hurting women. P17 S1: Haagasu: If you two are coming, then come now. Haagasu: I'm going to King Temudan's headquarters. S2: Firuka: ! Hien: Hmm S3: Haagasu: It's farewell to you, Firuka. S5: Ono comrade: Lady Firuka! S6: Firuka: Urimiya...! P18 S1: Uruki: Daybreak has come... it's about time we head out! S2: Uruki: Takiko. Please be alright... Tomite: Hatsui! Come on, wake up. Wake up! S3: Hatsui: Uhh... Tomite: Oh good, I thought you froze to death. S5: Hatsui: No, Priestess, you must be treated!! P19 S1: Hatsui: Huh? Tomite: Not HUH. YOU go get treated somewhere! Uruki: You guys, quit foolin' around! Guards come out to patrol this area too! S2: Uruki: What do you mean by "treatment"? (translator note: treatment = chiryou) Uruki: Hatsui Hatsui: Eh... umm S3: Hatsui: Y-you heard me wrong! I said "Priestess, tsk tsk! Make my food!" (translator note = Hatsui's word-pun was: Mikosama! (Priestess) Chi... (tsk tsk) ...ryouri shite! (Make my food/do the cooking!) Uruki: That's the kind of glare you'd use on someone inferior, you little punk. S4: Hatsui: I'm sorry... Hatsui: If you're coughing up blood, it must be a serious illness Takiko: Please Hatsui, don't mention this to the others! Uruki: .....? S5: Tomite: Alright! So what are we supposed to be doing in a place like this, Uruki!? Uruki: Tomite, I already explained that last night, you know! We're searching for Tegu's whereabouts from the outside! P20 S1: Tomite: Ah. What was it? The thing about finding the entrance to the underground maze! Tomite: That was news to me. Can't say that sort of place would really exist... S2: Uruki: It exists! S3: Uruki: After I ambushed the palace and had my attack interrupted by Tegu's powers, Soruen told me it does. Soruen: If there's a captured shichi seishi, they may be in the maze that's said to extend out beneath the palace. Uruki: Long ago, Soruen's father, Tauru, had overheard such a story while in the palace. S4: Uruki: Inami was also saying something similar. Tomite: ...but only Tegiru can go in there, right?! Are there any leads? S5: Uruki: Yes. It's called courage. Tomite: So you ARE going all out single-handedly!? S6: Uruki: If we put Tegu on our side, we could spare Takiko just that much trouble! P21 S1: Hatsui: I-I-I'LL GIVE IT MY VERY BEST!! Tomite: Ahh! Can't you warn me that you're gonna do that?! S2: Uruki (?): Alright everyone, if you find any clues, come back here! S3: Hatsui: I have to do my best! Hatsui: I can't let our priestess get into danger when she is ill! S4: Hatsui: But... I wonder if this is alright... not telling Uruki and all... S6: Hatsui: Flowers!? In this kind of weather... S7: Hatsui ...ah! C-could it be!? P22 S1: Hatsui: That kind of flower is indeed very toxic, but when brewed it's supposed to be an amazing remedy... although I read in a book that it's an ancient species and is no longer in existence... Hatsui: It might help the priestess' illness! S2: Hatsui: !! S4: Hatsui: May... Hatsui: Maybe I should turn back... S5: Takiko: "Hatsui" P23 S1: Hatsui: Hatsui will do his best, Priestess! Hatsui: Here goes Hatsui: Here goes S2: Hatsui: Ju- just a little closer... S5: Uruki: Another dead end! Damnit, if I could only use my powers, a boulder like this would be a snap! S6: Uruki: That'd be no good... if I use them, Tegu will respond to it! His "power of the song" puts a seal on the movement of every shichi seishi... P24 S2: Uruki: Takiko... Takiko: I can't become your wife. Takiko: I have the duty to summon the beast God... Genbu. S4: Uruki: There's no way I can change your mind Uruki: And since I can't Uruki: I'll do everything I can to help you. S4: Uruki: I can't be wasting time in a place like this P25 S1: Hatsui: Help meeeeeee S2: Uruki: Hatsui! P26 S1: Inami: Quit looking all around! S2: Takiko: Yes ma'am! Inami: No no, I was talking to this thing. Palace woman: This is the pantry. S3: Palace woman: The banquet will begin momentarily. Takiko: A banquet!? At a time like this... Palace woman: It's a farewell celebration for the Emperor's two remaining daughters. They are to be married off in small neighboring countries. Hikitsu (?): Must be in order to gain support for the war... S4: Takiko: Are those the leftovers...? Palace woman: Yes. While it is a waste, those ranking below the emperor are not allowed to dine off of it. S5: Takiko: Even though the people are suffering from hunger! Palace woman: Come take a look at this. S6: Takiko: A storage room!? P27 S1: Hikitsu: There are so many provisions... who would think medicine and other commodities would be in full supply Takiko: ...if only these could be distributed throughout the country, everyone could be saved! S2: Palace woman: Even if the confined shichi seishi is relied on for help, there's no way this war can be won with our current emperor. S3: Palace woman: Even worse, execution is impossible. Palace woman: Everyone is a bundle of nerves. S4: Palace woman: The amount of guards at King Temudan's branch of the palace have increased and all In order for there to be an uprising, the people need to unite. S5: Takiko: So the ones who need to unite are the people S6: Takiko: If only it had been Uruki If he could be the emperor... Takiko: This situation is exactly why I need to summon Genbu Takiko: Just how am I going to do this... P28 S1: Takiko: But executing the emperor would be going too far... S2: Inami: What's the matter? Inami: Could it be that... you have feelings for... S3: Hikitsu: No Hikitsu: Not by any means S4: Hikitsu: I originally joined in as a shichi seishi for my sister's sake Hikitsu: But now, I wish, from the bottom of my heart, to protect our priestess. P29 S1: Inami: Is that right Inami: I do as well, of course. S2: Inami: With that being said... can you play well? Hikitsu: It's tolerable. Text: The disguise: instrumentalists. P30 S3: Takiko: That's Tegiru Takiko: Uruki's uncle S4: Takiko: He has imperial guards so close by... S7: Takiko: It doesn't seem like I can easily get close to him... Takiko: And on top of that, finding out something like Tegu's location... P31 S2: Tegiru's attendant: Young lady! S3: Tegiru's attendant: It's the Emperor's wish that you pour him sake! S4: Inami: ! S5: Hikitsu: ! S7: Tegiru: There's a face I haven't seen... she's quite a beauty. Tegiru's attendant: It appears she has recently started here. S8: Tegiru's attendant: If she suits your tastes, let's have her accompany you in the bedroom tonight. Tegiru: Very well. Takiko: !! P32 S1: Takiko: What did I just hear!!? Takiko: B... but, if I can get that close to the emperor, I could find out something about Tegu... S3: Tegiru: !? S4: Tegiru's attendant: How rude!! Tegiru's attendant: What sickly person dares to attend our banquet!? S5: Tegiru's attendant: Leave here immediately! Takiko: Ye...yes! P33 S1: Tegiru: !? S3: Tegiru's attendant: W-wait, young lady! S4: Tegiru's attendant: You fiend! You ally with the King Temudan union!? S7: Takiko: W-what ever do you mean!? P34 S1: Tegiru's attendant: This blue stone! Tegiru's attendant: It is a well-known fact that 11 years ago, palace dwellers who secretly sided with King Temudan used the blue stone as proof of their companionship! S2: Takiko: What...! S3: Uruki: "Here." Uruki: "Put the other one on." Takiko: No, it's different! This stone is...!! S4: Takiko: I received this stone from an important person of mine!! Tegiru's attendant: That is an excuse! Guards! P35 S1: Hikitsu: ........ S3: Inami: Damnit! Why did she have to wear something like that! Inami: I have to save her somehow! S4: Inami: !? S5: Tegiru: Take her with you! Tegiru: Chop off her head! That'll serve as a good lesson to the current Temudan followers! S6: Voice: Please wait! P36 S2: Takiko: Firuka!? S3: Tegiru: ........ S4: Tegiru: Where have you been for the last year Efinruka? P37 S1: Firuka: I have returned, father. S2: Women: Elder sister! S3 Takiko: Father!? Takiko: Firuka is Emperor Tegiru's daughter!? Takiko: So that makes her Uruki's... S4: Tegiru: What makes you return, after all this time? The fact that a princess would even leave the palace without permission... Tegiru: Your sisters are, in your place, being married off for the country's sake. S5: Firuka: All this because I wasn't born a male? Even as a "daughter," I can't be of any help. P38 S1: Firuka: With that aside, this girl is someone I've brought back with me. Firuka: Please put down your swords. Tegiru: What? S2: Firuka: Since I had been worried about the people, I traveled the country to observe the situation. While doing so, this young woman helped me when I was in need. Tegiru: Travel, you say? Why, that's something a prince does! A woman is not to poke her nose into such matters! S3: Firuka: .....anyway, the "stone" this young woman has is a gift I've given her in return. S4: Firuka: Above all, do you really think there's anyone foolish enough to carry a "symbol of King Temudan" that was eradicated 11 years ago? S5: Firuka: I cannot say that a heart clouded with suspicions can be a good example for the masses. S6: Tegiru: That is enough!! P39 S1: Tegiru: Quickly take the girl with you and return to your room, Firuka! On with the banquet! S2: Firuka: He gave the word Firuka: Let's go! S5: Takiko: I think you owe us an explanation, Firuka! You never said anything about this! You did save my life, though S6: Inami: I thought her face always looked like a certain someone... so I was right all along Takiko: Inami, you realized it!? Hikitsu: And so, this makes her Uruki's cousin That explains her friendliness... P40 S1: Firuka: I wasn't trying to keep it as a secret, but It's just, I wasn't ever planning to return... S2: Firuka: I am once again Efinruka Roan. ...but let's not let this affect our friendship. S3: Firuka: My father just really wanted a son instead Takiko: ....... S4: Firuka: More importantly, the remaining shichi seishi are all safe, right?! Takiko: Yes! Uruki and the others are currently searching for Tegu from the outside. S5: Firuka: It's a good thing Uruki isn't here Firuka: The other "Urumiya"... Haagasu was with me. S6: Firuka: I thought I could persuade him, but... P41 S1: Firuka: Halfway through trying, the Kutou army's Shigi and Hien appeared... Firuka: The three of them may have already reached King Temudan's branch of the palace... S2: Inami: ...! Hikitsu: That's a disaster waiting to happen, in many ways S3: Takiko: Persuade Haagasu, you say? How were you planning on doing that? S5: Takiko: Could it be that you know where Tegu is!? Firuka: ...no. But, if we carry out a certain task, we'd be sure to find out In order to do that... I returned to this palace. S6: Takiko: A certain task...? P42 S1: Firuka: That is to... Firuka: assassinate Tegiru. P43 S2: Hatsui: Help meeeeee! Uruki: Hatsui! S3: Uruki: Keep holding on tight!! S4: Tomite: Wha-- ah!! S5: Uruki: Hatsui!! Reach your arm out! Let go of the flowers!! P44 S2: Hatsui: Tha... Hatsui: That can't be done! O-our Priestess needs these flowers! S3: Uruki: !? S4: Tomite: Hang tight, Hatsui. I'll manage something with this rope S7: Uruki: It's no use! The air flow of the valley below will interfere! Uruki: If I use my "wind power"... P45 S2: Hatsui: ...uhh Hatsui: I- I can't hold on Hatsui: Priestess... S3: Tomite & Uruki: Hatsui!! P46 S3: Hatsui!! P47 S2: Tomite: Uruki!! You used your powers!? P48 S1: Tomite: Tegu will... S4: Takiko: Execute the emperor!? Firuka: Shh! Not in such a loud voice! S5: Firuka: Listen to my story! P49 S1: Firuka: If it is I, his daughter, his guard will be let down For the sake of the country, this is the only option! S2: Takiko: But! You're father and daughter... Why must you say the same things as Uruki!? S3: Firuka: You saw, didn't you? What father needs is an heir to the throne... No, he's just not willing to hand the throne over to an outsider Firuka: The door to the underground maze that was created by the Rouns in ancient times, and that kid, are his property and his alone! S4: Hikitsu: Underground maze!? S5: Firuka: It's the place where the Rouns keep a "treasure" that protects their ultimate power. They are keeping Tegu confined in there so the treasure can be protected! S6: Takiko: "Treasure"... P50 S1: Inami: !? S2: Hikitsu: !? S3: Hikitsu: This feeling is... Takiko: What's wrong, you two!? S5: Shigi: Urumiya? What is the matter? Haagasu: This is... P51 S1: Haagasu: Tegu! S2: Uruki: Hatsui!! P52 S4: Hatsui: U-Uruki... Uruki: Tegu is assessing our movements! P53 - (no text) P54 S5: Uruki: Whew... he didn't sing! Tomite: Hey Uruki! S6: Tomite: Using your powers could get us in a lot of trouble, you know! That was too close a call!! If Tegu sings this nearby, who knows what-- Uruki: Ok Tomite, I get it! Come down from there! S7: Tomite: Eh? S8: Hatsui: I'm sorry, Uruki! It was all so you could save me! I feel horrible! Uruki: No.. P55 S1: Uruki: Thanks to that I was able to pick up on a clue about Tegu's location S2: Hatsui: Huh!? Tomite: Uruki! Don't go thinking it's that easy now! Uruki: You guys felt that earlier, right? Those intense vibes S3: Uruki: It came from this hole! Uruki: I'm positive Tegu's signals came from deep within here S4: Uruki: ! Tomite: ...so this is a dead-end too!? S5: Uruki: Nope... this wall is thin. P56 S1: Uruki: Unlike the other burrows, I can faintly hear wind blowing. The other side should be hollow! S3: Hatsui: Th-this place is... th-the underground maze!? Tomite: It really is here! S4: Uruki: Tegu's somewhere in this place...! P57 S1: Tomite: Not just Tegu The "Shijin Tenchi Sho"* that's supposed to contain the spell for summoning Genbu is here along with him, right? (translator note: *Book of the Four Gods and Earth and Heaven) S2: Hatsui: I...if we get ahold of that, we can summon Genbu Uruki: Summoning Genbu is still a plan far from reach. S3: Uruki: For now, we must only concentrate on making Tegu and Haagasu our comrades. For Takiko's sake S4: Inami: It seems as though Tegu didn't sing afterall... Hikitsu: Apparently, someone used their shichi seishi abilities for just an instant Do you think something happened? Something in order to look for Tegu? S5: Inami (?): If so, that's a risky method Takiko: Uruki and the others...! P58 S1: Firuka: Priestess? Takiko: Hold on! S2: Takiko: If I try to track down the "Toka" seed's scent Takiko: ...if I follow the scent, I should be able to sense Uruki's location S3: Takiko: Uruki's below ground! Takiko: The three of them are in the "underground maze"! S4: Firuka: ...!! Takiko: They must be heading toward Tegu's direction! P59 S1: Takiko: Uruki S2: Takiko: Firuka Takiko: I have trust in Uruki! For now, let's leave finding Tegu to him! S3: Takiko: Going so far as to kill your father... that's not what your conscience wants, right? S5: Takiko: I told you, didn't I? Before coming here, I was the same way. Takiko: It's just, you were feeling lonely, right? P60 S1: Firuka: I... S4: Takiko: Uruki. Do your best, ok? Takiko: I will be leaving here soon S5: Takiko: So I can go to King Temudan... your father. Bottom left text: To continue